Coming Home
by dom666ism
Summary: Set four years after having delt with Shane, which had cost the lives of Rebekah, Hayley and Stefan, Elena has had to deal with her loneliness ever since Damon walked out on her life. But when he is brought back to her on her birthday, how do either react after gazing onto eachother again? Titled after the Eyes Set To Kill song "Coming Home." Includes JeremyxBonnie, TylerxCaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Come Home Chapter 1**

Elena

As I walked around Mystic Falls for what had to have been the _hundredth_ time, it didn't in the slightest bit changed how I felt; hollow and empty.

Four years ago, after I had become a vampire and learned to control it, things became… out of hand. The only good side was that Klaus, Rebekah, and that bastard Shane are out of our lives. I cannot believe I ever saw any good in him…

The gist of it was that Shane said he could make me human without Klaus' sword, which was what me, Stefan and Damon tried to complete. A lot happened four years ago… Stefan and I had a fall out after his return and Damon… well… was _Damon_. It was what I loved most about him.

He was the main reason I broke up with Stefan all those years ago. He taught me how to be a vampire, how to be confident. And before I was a vampire, I still felt a love for him that threatened to rise over Stefan. I told him that if I had met him first, then things would be… different. It was only after the change and transition that I realized the truth; Damon had erased my memories. Not once but twice.

The first time being when I was sixteen when I met him on a road and he said I wanted to live a life of excitement. He said that night that he would've liked to get to know me, but his heart belonged to someone else. That someone being my doppelganger; Katherine. The second time was when Katherine made an appearance trying to ruin my life, and he erased my memories of saying that he loved me. Either way, he felt something for me or his reason for it was to protect my relationship with Stefan even though a year later, that wouldn't even matter.

After all the memories came back, I realized how much happiness he had sacrificed just so that I could be alive. I started to understand him better and I eventually started to love him more than Stefan, which led to the break-up. Then came Jeremy with his moment as one of the Hunters and he comforted me through that whole time. Admitting my feelings for him stunned him a lot, but he said he would never had dreamed of it. We eventually gave in to each other that night… it was passionate, hot, and physical… I swear his touch and lips were amazing. Soft and smooth, yet firm and strong. And his blood… it tasted so well and addicting that I could barely contain myself. It was by far the most amazing night of my life… and the night when I knew that I would want him with me forever.

But we soon learned that he was my sire and his blood was responsible for making me a vampire. Damon soon had grown depressed from that news, believing the love we had wasn't real and that his emotions were manipulating mine. But Tyler had said that was not the case and that a sire bond doesn't control our emotions and just means we have to obey our sire. But Damon still couldn't go with it, because in his heart, he couldn't have the will to have me love him while sired with his blood. Finally, even though it broke his heart to do so, he told me to go back to Stefan.

And then Stefan died trying to bring me back as a human… and Damon wasn't the same ever since. He left without even saying goodbye. Katherine told me it was because he felt as if he let me and himself down and that he couldn't protect me… and now I am in all sense alone talking to myself.

_Screw it…_

I decided to pay a visit to those that mattered most; my friends.

Damon

As I walked through the forests of northern Oregon, I couldn't help but feel the anxiety. Ever since Stefan had died, I had decided to make myself eat as a vegetarian and be the man Stefan had wanted as a brother…

Stefan… there were so many times where that stubborn prick had gotten on my nerves with his self-righteous ass. And he got everything… the love of Katherine, our father and even… even Elena.

God, it had been four years and her eyes still toyed with my mind.

Even though she was a copy of Katherine, she had been different from Katherine in more ways than one. While Kat was manipulative and a survivalist, Elena was compassionate, loving, and self-sacrificial. She would even give her life to save _me, _a man that didn't even deserve her love…

But it didn't mean I hadn't craved it. Ever since I had talked with her in the bar after my visit in Mystic Falls, she had been etched into my heart forever. How long had it been where I wanted to touch her, to caress her and taste her cherry and honey sweet breath? Too long.

When Stefan left, I think it was the best time of my life. I kept watch over Elena and grew close… _very _close. We had a lot of moments and there was one that was most special. But she eventually chose Stefan, saying if we had met first then maybe… maybe.

And when she became a vampire, I had helped her through the problems, not Stefan and I guess… that I was the problem because of one factor; she loved me. She had admitted that and on that night… we gave into each other. She was mine, and I was hers. Four years later and I can still her hear rough and heavy breathing, her firm and soft bosom. And most of all; the way she had moaned my name and repeated how she loved me. It was a passionate night that lasted all night all the way to the mid-morning. Hell she skipped an hour of school just to _be _with me. For the first time in a long ass time… I was happy.

And then Stefan dropped the S-bomb and told me that we were bonded by sirement. I couldn't believe him until I told her to do one thing and she did it. And so I swore to Stefan that I wouldn't rest until the sire bond was broken. What I failed to tell him was that she was going to be with me instead of him. But when that bastard Shane murdered Stefan, lying about there being a cure, I couldn't handle it. If I couldn't protect my own flesh and blood, how could I defend the woman I had loved and given my heart to?

And so I left… did a lot of soul searching with witches and what not. Gave up eating human blood for a while and have since been in the northwest. Undisturbed, unbothered, I lived with the fact of knowing she was safe.

Until now when an all too familiar vampire just showed up. "The hell do you want Katherine?" I scowled. With closed eyes.

"To talk," She said in that same stuck-up voice, making me turn. She still looked the same, with her curly hair and dark clothes and stiletto heels.

_How the fuck was I ever attracted to her?_ I asked myself.

"What is it?" I asked shoving my hands into my black jeans. "Elena," She said to me in a simple monotone. The moment she said the name I felt my heart race in panic.

"What happened to her? Is she hurt?" I asked her in a hasty voice. She held a hand up. "Relax Damon, she is not hurt, but as you know it's her birthday tomorrow and you should visit her."

I looked down feeling the old pain come back. "No… I can't…" I said in barely a whisper. "Oh for God's sake Damon, get your damn head out of the wallow!" She growled.

I snarled at her. "Fuck you, Katherine."

"God knows that's not what you want." She glared and her expression softened. "Why do you not want to go back to her?"

"Because she is not safe with me around her," I told her. "She is never safe. No one is Damon. That is the thing about following your heart." She whispered cupping my cheek softly. I looked into her eyes and saw that for once there was no hard look in her eyes. They were soft. "Who the hell gave you a change course?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let's just say a young lady who I've gotten to know needs your presence." She said simply and kindly.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming Home Chapter 2**

Elena

As I walked inside the building that was my childhood home, I could hear Bonnie and Jeremy playfully arguing with each other. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Ever since we learned to keep Jeremy's impulsive need to kill a vampire, me in that instance, he and Bonnie began to rekindle their old relationship. That rekindle would soon grow to allow the two to start a family. They already had a baby on the way with Bonnie being a month in. They said if it was a girl, then they'd name her Jenna, our aunt who had died saving me. And if it was a boy, it would be Alaric; our mentor and protector. Even though Alaric had turned on us, he was the closest thing to a role model we had besides Jenna.

And so I knocked at the wall waiting to be invited in. Bonnie answered with a smile and invited me in.

"Jeremy! Aren't you done with that fire yet?" She shouted into the living room.

"Gimme a minute," He shouted back before a fog of smoke was erupted into the air. Me and Bonnie both ran in to find him in covered in smoke and ash, coughing up more smoke. He smiled apologetically at us and walked over to hug me.

"How the hell have you been sis?" He grinned. I grinned back at him with a smile. "Oh here and there…" I said and wished I could've given the same emotion he emitted.

He smiled and kissed my cheek softly before smiling brightly at Bonnie. "Maybe you should light the fire next time." He chuckled.

"This new momma is not gonna wave around magic, because the big guy can't light one up without having it blow in his face," She said poking his chest. He didn't seem all that bothered and just wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a loving kiss, which she gladly returned.

Feeling all of a sudden awkward, I shoved my hands in my pocket and tried to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Jeremy laugh. "You think you're gonna leave without wishing you a happy birthday?"

That last bit did make me feel better. It's nice to have people remember, even though there is no reason they shouldn't. I turned and gave him a thankful hug. "Thanks, Jeremy." I whispered.

"Of course. You're my older sister, Elena, and that is all that matters." He smirked. Jeremy always knew how to use words better than I did.

"Will you guys be at the party Tyler and Caroline have planned for my birthday?" I asked although I knew very well what the answer was.

"Of course we will," He smiled scratching his head.

"But don't expect me to be drinking any alcohol." Bonnie smirked. I just shook my head with a smile. "You really are prepped for the mom job, huh?"

She nodded with a smile. "It's something to think about." She winked. I smiled and hugged her. "Imma go see Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood," I smirked at her.

"And how are Tyler and Caroline exactly?" She grinned.

"No different," I chuckled and left.

As I arrived at the Lockwood mansion, I could already hear the giggles of a little girl. I just smiled as I heard Tyler's voice as happy and enthusiastic as it could be.

You may not know it, but he was never always this cool and nice. He used to be an egotistical ass that only cared for himself. But after the revelation of him being a werewolf, something had changed in him… thankfully for the better. Except now he is one of the only hybrids in existence. Good thing his experiences made him wizen up. And he was glad he had Caroline to keep his hothead in line.

Caroline was about as human as everyone else until Katherine turned her into a vampire. It didn't change who she was on the inside though: a caring and dependable friend.

As I walked up to them, I saw Tyler play with Maya, the infant sister of Hayley, whom Tyler had promised to watch over. Caroline was sitting in a chair, legs crossed as she smiled at the two.

"How's he been?" I asked with a smile. She jumped and turned at the sound of my voice. "Elena!" She smiled brightly.

I laughed and hugged her. "Back to the world of the living?" She asked.

"We'd have to be _alive_ first," I snickered at her. "Who's we?" Tyler asked walking up holding a tiny Maya in his hands.

"All of us I guess," I grinned.

"Hey I'm half-alive," He argued.

"The _half_ is still there, sweety," Caroline whispered as she took Maya out of his arms. Tyler just smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek softly.

"I'll leave you two to talk. This lil' girls gotta get her beauty sleep." Caroline giggled as she left.

I turned and saw Tyler give a very sincere smile, like he always had before his mom was murdered. "Hey," I said in a simple tone.

"Hey," He said turning his attention towards me and gave me a bear hug. Although Tyler has never been that tall, the man was built with hard muscle. Before my little change, I would practically suffocate under his hugs. This time though, his hugs felt normal.

"So the party is tonight huh?" He asked with a grin as the hug broke. "Yeah, how did you..?"

He simply held a hand up and smiled at me. "You forgot who was making it?" He nodded at the mansion. Looking at it, I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets feeling like an idiot. "Right," I mouthed.

He got a good laugh and looked into my eyes. "What?" I asked smiling and looking around.

"Something is on your mind." He said in a soft voice, which was unusual. "No I don't," I chuckled, lying.

"Yes you do. You always try to find a distraction to get your mind off of something specifically bugging you." He said crossing his arms.

I frowned and looked down. "Is it really that obvious?" I asked him as I sat down. "About as obvious as a werewolf can tell," He sat next to me and looked at me.

"Starts with 'D' and ends with an 'N'?" He asked me and I slowly nodded. "I miss him, Tyler… so much that it is practically eating me up to no end." I said resisting the tears.

He stared then nodded. "Can I tell you something, friend to friend?" He asked me. I turned and nodded.

"The moments when I had my sire bond broken were probably the hardest times of my life…" He admitted. "They were painful excruciatingly… and the part that made it worse was the fact that through all that time..." He turned his head to the window in Maya's room. "Was that _she_ wasn't there."

I stared getting his point. "But eventually I came back. And you just have to believe that the day will come when he does." He said wisely, again, completely not like Tyler.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tyler Lockwood?" I asked with a smile. He chuckled at that and smirked. "He grew up," He said simply.

I just laughed and gave him a hug. "thank you," He nodded and returned the hug.

The party that night was crazy. Aside from the people there, everyone was having a blast and we all played music and drinking games.

Matt was the one who gave us a drink while we all talked and reminisced on where life was going. Matt said he was thinking about making a future for himself out of Mystic Falls and go see the States. It was nice although sad that he was going all at once.

"When will you be leaving?" I asked him. "Uh… about a week." He said as he thought about it. I pouted and gave my condolences to him.

Even Katherine had made an appearance after everyone had left. "What is it wth you kids and drinking parties?" She asked me shaking her head.

"Katherine, I know we are not that far apart when it comes to age so don't judge me when it comes to _kids_," I warned her and she just muttered whatever under her breath.

"Oh and I got a present to give you," She said. I rolled my eyes and groaned; knowing Katherine, it was probably designer jeans or stiletto heels. Knowing my duplicate wouldn't back off, I started to walk to the fireplace. "And what exact is… this…"

I stopped halfway, noticing the man who stood next to her. Although he had longer hair, down to his shoulders, I knew instantly who he was. From his handsome face to his silver eyes. "Damon…"

He smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head. Katherine grinned wickedly and decided to walk out. "I've done my part. Do what you will," I heard her whisper as she walked out the door.

Still shocked, I walked up to him completely speechless. Making sure he was real, I traced my fingers across his chest and face. "You're back…"

"I'm back," He whispered softly. His eyes opened and he stared stunned by the fury on my face. "You're back," I growled and punched him in his jaw.

Taking the punch by surprise, he was sent flying into the bookcase. Standing he stared at me dumbfounded. "What the hell?!"

"Don't you "What the hell" me!" I growled and was already wrapped around him in a matter of a second. He then tossed me away and I landed on all fours. He glared. "I come back and your first response to me is a _punch?_" He asked with a shout.

"What were you expecting, huh? A kiss," I snarled and lunged again. He grabbed my wrist before I got the chance to claw his eyes out. "Pretty much," He said with a small smirk.

"Do you have any idea the pain you put me through the past four years?!" I asked him, my anger only rising. "I have been in hell since your little vanishing act!" I said, tears pouring. He stared, regret and pain in his eyes.

"Elena, let me explain. Please." He said softly.

"What makes you think I wanna talk?!" I growled and he growled irritated.

"I left because I didn't want to be near you. Because I felt you deserved better than me. I wouldn't have left you otherwise." He said sincerely and I let down my guard. Finally lowering the anger, I could see that this was the man I had fallen in love with. The man I would have died to protect. Punching his chest, I buried my face in his neck, crying for the first time in years. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and tightened my hug around him.

"Shhh…" He said soothingly as he stroked my hair.

I looked up at him, my eyes burning into his as those silver devils asked the silent question. "You're forgiven. And yes…"

"Yes what," He asked with a mischievous grin. "Yes this," I said with a smile and pressed my lips hard against his.

He stared wide eyed, but returned it just as fiercely, and nothing else was said.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Home Chapter 3

Elena

As the kiss began to deepen and grow more passionate, I wrapped my arm around his neck pressing his body closer to mine. Using his strength and speed, he shoved me into the wall near the fireplace kissing me passionately. Feeling his tongue in my mouth, I moaned into the kiss, feeling the bulge of his jeans press between her thighs.

"I missed you…" I whispered in a barely made gasp as his lips left a white trail on my neck.

"I missed you too… and so much more," He whispered making me shiver in anticipation as he bit and nipped my shoulder. Lacing my leg around the back of his, I moaned softly as I pressed his face to my neck.

"Bedroom…" I said so silent I could barely hear it. He turned his head up to look at me. "What?"

"Bedroom dammit… now…" I whispered louder and breathlessly, my own fangs elongated and driven to points. He grinned and he kissed me passionately as he picked me up. Wrapping both legs around his hips, we went from being near the fireplace, to being in the master bedroom in a matter of two seconds, tearing off our clothes when we got there.

Trying not to break the kiss, I ripped off his dress shirt and moved my hands around the front part of his body, reveling in the moment. Or at least until he rose my arms and I complied wholeheartedly, allowing him to take it off and toss it aside. Unzipping his jeans, I didn't get the chance to take them off as he shoved me onto the bed and moved on top. Pulling him down I kissed him deeply, allowing my tongue full access to his mouth, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Take them off… now…" I whispered biting his lower lip and neck. He smirked and complied taking them off quickly. And very soon, he was taking mine off and in record time I was fully shown to him, with absolutely nothing to cover my body. He stared in wonder and marveled at what he was seeing.

"It has been so long since I've seen you like this… so vibrant." He smirked. I growled agitated grinning at him. "C'mere you," I chuckled and pulled him in.

As soon as he moved forward, we both gasped as he entered inside me. He looked at me with a mixture of emotions; lust, passion, but one stood above them all: love. And that was all I needed. Nothing left to say, we just kissed each other heavily and passionately as he thrust himself forward. Wrapping my arms around his back and my legs against his hips, I writhed as he went straight to the hilt.

"God..! Damon..!" I moaned in a whimper.

He kissed my chin craning my head back as he kissed. I don't know how, but only Damon could make me feel like this. Vulnerable, excited, and wanting more.

"Damon! I'm..! I-I'm..!" Was all I could get out as my body grew hotter and hotter.

"Don't. Not yet…" He gasped as he started to tense up. Not handling the pressure, I sunk my nails into his back and moved my hands down and left a blood trail as I screamed and writhed in pure ecstasy.

Groaning he moaned deeply and released inside me, each and every muscle tightening as mine did the same and we both moaned into the night.

Damon

Twenty minutes had passed after Damon and Elena's one single magical moment was spent. Afterwards, he laid his head against her chest, their body cover in sweat and sex and sighed. "That was…" He couldn't find the word.

"Amazing? Beautiful? Sensual," She said panting with closed eyes. "To put it mildly," He smirked.

She chuckled. "There goes my clothes," She pouted. "I can buy you new ones right now," Damon smiled at the joke noticing her head turn towards him.

"Damon Salvatore, if you try and get out of this bed, then your ass is dead meat for the whole damn week!" She growled playfully.

"Relax Elena," He grinned. "I couldn't get up even _if_ I wanted to. And right now, I don't." He smiled.

"Good boy," She smiled and kissed his nose and face over and over again. He chuckled and wrapped more around her. "God, I love you."

"What does God have to do with this?" She asked with a grin. "Oh bite me," He grinned back.

"Thanks for the invite." She grinned and bit into his neck. Not complaining, he let her go on ahead as his eyes closed.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert," He declared making her pause and stop biting. She smiled warmly and affectionately as she caressed his cheek. "I love you, Damon Salvatore. For all eternity."

He smiled and pressed her close to him and very soon the both of them had gone to sleep. For the first time in a long time. He felt happy and full.


End file.
